


The Music Complex

by armin_onegai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Party, Short One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armin_onegai/pseuds/armin_onegai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief and cute one-shot where Mikasa convinces Armin to come out of his room and go to Levi's party- his night ends up a lot better than he could have ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music Complex

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here and I'd love to hear what you guys think <3 leave a kudos if you enjoyed reading!

There was a time when Armin could simply plug in his headphones and create a whole new universe, with new, full-of-life characters. It wasn’t like that luck vanished all of a sudden, but it was a lot harder now. If he did start a song, that song would always remind him of someone, something, and anything that would turn writing into a whole new level of difficulty. A word turning into a sentence, a sentence into a paragraph, and a paragraph to a complete text.

He sat by his desk, back curved and fingers resting on the keyboard as if waiting for someone to tell him what to write, but no one ever did. Going for a walk on the neighborhood wasn’t enough to find inspiration. Sometimes it took him months to find a little spark to develop into a story, and that was unacceptable for Armin – the only way he could express his feelings was by this writing, and if he didn’t write, he wasn’t expressing himself, only suppressing all the feelings built up inside.

 

 

“Armin? Are you coming to the party with us?” Mikasa, his best friend, called out. Since Armin’s grandfather passed away, he had been staying with her and Eren, her brother; they happily offered him a place to stay until he could figure everything.

  
“Uh, I’m not sure!” The blonde boy yelled back, getting up from his chair and pacing out of the room to Mikasa’s room, looking at the older girl with his arms crossed. “Whose party is it?”

  
The raven haired girl turned to face Armin, after she finished applying her mascara. “Levi’s.” She said with a roll of her eyes. “But Annie’s going with me, and Eren’s probably fucking Levi on a corner, so I wanted to know how you stand.”

  
“I stand on both feet, at home. I’ve been trying to go back to writing.” Armin explained with a soft sigh. “You know I hate parties, I’m not even sure how you like them. It’s just a bunch of drunk people having sex.”

  
“Yeah, that’s true, but you haven’t had a night out with us since we were what… seventeen? And you have no reasons to stay, we’ve finished college, Armin, don’t you think going out and having some fun would be nice? Maybe even meeting a hot guy, you never know.” She murmured with a shrug. “Come on, just today.”

 

 

After a few seconds of thought, Armin gave in – perhaps Mikasa was right, all he needed was a little bit of fun after such a rough year. It took him a few minutes to get ready, taking a quick shower and throwing on a band shirt with black skinnies, and running his hands through his hair to untangle it, with the finishing touch of a generic male perfume. Running down the stairs, he got in Eren’s car with a relieved sigh, after being called for a few times.  
The journey was quick, Eren listing a number of drinks he had bought with Levi, and how many people they had invited. Not many, Armin figured, but enough to leave his stomach uneasy and his heart speeding up; yeah, he wasn’t particularly a fan of crowds. Never had been.  
Loud music could be heard coming from Levi’s house – no crowds outside, just a clean porch with Eren’s boyfriend holding a cigarette and his best friend, the tall blonde he had seen around lately, standing by him. Eren parked his car on the driveway, immediately getting out and jogging to Levi, both sharing a passionate kiss. Armin chuckled and took a few drinks out of the car, which, in the rush of kissing his boyfriend, Eren had forgotten to take out. Mikasa had already disappeared into the house, leaving the small boy alone as he walked to the porch, his boy already feeling the beat of the music. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to step into the busy house.

 

 

“Not much of a party person, hm?”

 

 

Armin’s eyes widened, and his head spun around to see where the voice had come from. Levi’s friend was still there, bent over the small rails on the porch. The man’s hair swayed softly from the light breeze, his eyes shined from the light coming from inside the house while a small, interested smile sprouted on his lips.

 

 

“Um, y-yeah, but I thought I’d take a look. My friends just ditched me here and I don’t actually know a lot of people here.” Armin admitted shyly, slowly walking towards the older man and giving him a small smile.

  
“Ah, yes,” Erwin chuckled softly. “You must be friends with Levi’s boyfriend, I assume?” He asked, looking down at Armin. “I’m Erwin. Erwin Smith.”

  
“I’m Armin.” He said looking up at him with a shy smile.

  
“That’s a lovely name.” The older of the two remarked. “Just like yourself.” He murmured in a flirty tone.

  
“Are you flirting with me?” Armin rose an eyebrow, looking up at him. “I’m not that easy.” He spoke again, tilting his head with a small smirk.

  
“Oh, I didn’t say you were. And yes, I am indeed trying to flirt with you.” He spoke back. “Say… if I suggested we went someplace else, what would you reply?”

  
Armin let out a low chuckle at Erwin’s words, shrugging. “Maybe I’d say yes. If you give me a reason to.”

  
“I’m alone, you’re alone, and I know an amazing place just a few blocks ahead.” Erwin replied, slowly sneaking the alcohol of off Armin’s hands and placing it on a chair nearby. “Besides, I’m pretty interested in you.”

  
“Okay, let’s go.” He replied with a soft blush on his cheeks, pulling away from Erwin and waiting for him to lead the way.

 

 

They walked side by side down the quiet street, silent for a while. Armin glancing down at the grey pavement, the other male glancing up at the yellow street lights. When the two started to approach a darker side of the street, Erwin snaked an arm around the small boy’s shoulders protectively, without saying a word. Armin slowly leaned against him, feeling his peaceful embrace.

 

 

“You know, Eren had told me about you before.” The younger boy started, with a smile. “He said you and I would give along well.”

  
“He did?” Erwin chuckled at Armin’s words. “Levi told me you were my type, and I wasn’t really sure. But then I saw you and you really are.” He whispered.

 

“I am? What’s your type?” He questioned, intrigued.

  
“My type is small, innocent boys like you.” He whispered against Armin’s ear. “Especially smart, small innocent boys.” He added. Armin swallowed dry at his reply, nervously blushing.  
“We’re here.” Erwin announced, opening the door to a building with his keys, and holding it open for Armin, who slowly stepped in.

 

 

It was a well illuminated entrance, and there was a receptionist at the counter, who smiled at Erwin. “Goodnight, Mr. Smith.” She said respectfully. The older man smiled and let go of Armin’s shoulders, only to gently take his hand, pulling him to the elevator. Once they were on Erwin’s floor, they stepped out and he opened the door to his apartment.

 

 

“So this is the place you were talking about?” Armin asked with a small smirk.

  
“Wait, you haven’t seen what I meant.” Erwin replied, pulling Armin up a stairwell, and opening a small door that led to the rooftop and gave an entire view of the city.

  
“Wow…” He whispered, letting go of Erwin’s hand to walk to the edge. “This is breathtaking.”

  
Erwin bent over the small boy, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You’re breathtaking.” He murmured against his ear.

 

 

Armin’s heart sped up, and he slowly turned around, his back against the metal railing, as his eyes trailed up to Erwin’s deep blue ones. Hesitating a little, the younger boy got on his tiptoes, pressing his forehead to the other’s, and rubbing their noses together, before pressing their lips together in a quick and tender kiss. Erwin kissed back, before Armin pulled away, both smiling.

 

 

“I can’t believe I kissed someone I just met.” He whispered to himself, pulling back and gently touching his own lips, his cheeks bright pink.

  
Erwin smiled and caressed Armin’s cheek. “Let’s go inside, I’ll get you a drink.” The small boy complied with his words, holding his hand and pulling him back inside.

 

 

Erwin got the younger boy a drink, and both sat on the couch, talking for an hour straight. The two went silent for a while, and once they did, Armin was curled up on the other male, his eyes closed as he listened to the other’s heartbeat.  
Armin did have a good feeling about going out that night, but he never would’ve guessed that the night would end there, curling up at one of the hottest men alive’s chest. He, Armin Arlert, kissed Erwin Smith.

“Want me to take you back?” Erwin spoke up, slowly stroking the smaller boy’s thigh. “Or… do you want to stay here?” He whispered, bringing his hand up and running it up his back, causing Armin to let out a soft whimper and shake his head.

  
“No way would I waste a night with you.” Armin murmured, straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, smiling.

  
“I’m not fucking you yet, Armin.” The taller man whispered. “I really like you. I want to take things slow.”

  
“It’s okay.” The boy replied, a faint smile on his lips. “Thank you, Erwin, that’s really sweet of you.” He pressed their foreheads together, pecking his lips gently.  
“Anything for a pretty boy like you.” He smiled, drawing circles on Armin’s hip with his hand.

 

 

Needless to say, it definitely was easy for Armin to write after that.


End file.
